


Toute une vie pour oublier

by Resha_Tsubaki



Series: Une seconde pour voir, Une minute pour parler, Une heure pour rire, Un mois pour apprécier, Un an pour connaître Mais toute une vie pour oublier… [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resha_Tsubaki/pseuds/Resha_Tsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle était partie et ne reviendrait pas. Et il souhaitait juste retrouver sa sœur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toute une vie pour oublier

**Yu-Gi-Oh! - Memory of Tears :** <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1ATOdvANOA>

 

Gris. Le monde semblait gris autour de lui. Plus rien ne rayonnait face au soleil, tout était maussade. Les couleurs de la vie ne suffisaient pas à chasser ces tons monotones qui envahissaient la sienne. Il aimerait que le temps s'arrêtât, or ce dernier continuait son chemin sans se soucier de lui. Peu importait à quel point il souhaitait modifier le passé, il ne pouvait l'altérer.

Il ne sentait plus la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau ni le vent dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux voyaient sans rien distinguer devant lui. Une chose visible qu'on ne voit pas. Voilà l'énigme qu'il avait dû résoudre depuis sa rencontre avec Yûgi. Et pourtant, cette fois, la réponse était incapable de le soulager. Elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle était la réponse. Et il ne le souhaitait pas.

Depuis que cet événement s'était produit, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à s'intéresser au monde extérieur, à oublier ce qui s'était passé. Cette partie de lui-même l'avait quitté et ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais. C'était pourtant si dur à accepter... Il avait besoin de temps alors que cela ne changerait absolument rien. Les blessures de son cœur continueraient à saigner abondamment, il n'existait aucun remède.

Il désirait oublier, faire comme si sa vie était toujours la même : banale, si ce n'était qu'il sauvait le monde avec un jeu de cartes pour enfants. Cependant, s'il l'effaçait de sa mémoire, alors ce serait faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce serait l'insulter profondément, ignorer son souvenir. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal. Tout était de sa faute. S'il avait été présent à ce moment-là, alors sa petite-sœur serait toujours ici.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu se dérouler depuis ce jour et il s'en moquait éperdument. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il souhaitait juste qu'on la lui rendît. Il voulait simplement la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en aller aussi tôt. S'il pouvait remonter le temps, il ferait en sorte qu'elle restât à ses côtés.

Mais il n'en était pas capable. Nul n'était en mesure de modifier le passé. Il fallait apprendre à l'accepter et aller de l'avant. C'était pourtant si difficile... Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il aurait à subir une telle épreuve. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il s'agissait là de la réalité. Or, nul n'écoutait ses souhaits, aucun être ne les exaucerait. Sa volonté seule ne suffisait pas. Rien n'était suffisant dans cette situation. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Peut-être que ses amis avaient tenté de lui parler. Il ne savait pas. Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, le monde n'avait aucune importance sans elle. Si Mai revenait tout de suite, il n'y prêterait pas attention. Il ne remarquerait même pas sa présence. Sans sa sœur, le monde était beaucoup plus sombre, comme l'était sa vue lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Quelle ironie, il avait sauvé sa vue mais pas sa vie. 

Se lamenter ne modifierait en rien les événements passés, il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais les accepter ne changerait rien non plus. Alors pourquoi se mentirait-il à lui-même en prétendant que tout allait bien, que la mort de sa sœur était inévitable de toute façon, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire ? Il n'y arriverait pas. Il avait oublié comment sourire tellement cela semblait faux. Rien ne paraissait juste. Si le monde l'était, alors elle ne serait pas partie.

C'était tellement stupide. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne à blâmer pour ce qui s'était produit. C'était un accident. Un simple et pur accident. Nul n'était responsable. Même lui n'aurait rien pu y faire s'il avait été présent au moment des faits. Parce qu'il n'aurait certainement pas pu la sauver cette fois-ci. Il lui avait rendu la vue, toutefois cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de manquer une marche.

Elle n'était même pas morte sur le coup. La chute avait provoqué une hémorragie interne qui l'avait tuée quelques heures plus tard. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. À ce moment-là, il était sorti avec ses amis en ville et n'avait appris la nouvelle qu'en rentrant le soir. Sa mère n'avait pas été capable de le contacter étant donné que les téléphones portables étaient chers et réservés aux plus riches. Son père, comme d'habitude, avait été trop saoul pour comprendre la situation.

Lorsque sa mère avait pu le joindre, il était trop tard. Les médecins n'avaient pas pu la sauver lors de l'opération. Celles cérébrales étaient toujours les plus risquées, Shizuka en était la preuve. Au moment où sa sœur avait eu le plus besoin de lui, il n'avait pas été présent auprès d'elle. Il était un horrible grand-frère. Il n'avait même pas été là pour la soutenir. Elle était morte toute seule, sans lui. Sans personne.

Elle était tombée en descendant les escaliers de l'école une fois les cours finis. C'étaient les vacances d'été que les élèves attendaient toujours avec un certain entrain. Elle avait prévu d'aller avec des amies à la plage puis d'assister à certains cours avant la reprise afin de retrouver un certain rythme. Elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une adolescente normale, sans histoire particulière. Alors pourquoi était-elle morte ?

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Le savoir ne la ramènerait pas. Si c'était le cas, alors il se serait tenu évidemment informé. Mais pourquoi s'embêter à faire quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait pas si cela ne changerait rien à la réalité ? Il préférait se renfermer dans son monde puisque le réel lui avait pris ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Mai était partie nul-ne-savait-où et Shizuka ne reviendrait jamais.

Cette réalité ne cessait de lui déchirer le cœur. S'il pouvait la ramener, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il se moquait des sacrifices, pourvu qu'on la lui rendît. Était-ce trop demander que de souhaiter le retour de sa petite-sœur avec laquelle il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de grandir ? Elle était un être pur, dénué de toute malice. Elle ne connaissait pas le mal et agissait toujours de manière désintéressée. 

Comment un être aussi parfait avait-il pu subir les conséquences d'un tel accident ? Elle aurait dû se relever sans la moindre blessure et continuer sa vie, pas l'achever. Il aurait volontiers pris sa place, s'il avait pu. Lui n'était pas aussi gentil. Ancien délinquant, il avait mené la vie dure à de nombreuses gens, dont son meilleur ami Yûgi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait pardonné pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant des années.

Sans doute était-ce le prix à payer pour ses crimes. On lui retirait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un égoïste qui profitait du malheur des autres. Mais quel prix... Ils n'avaient pas le droit de toucher à une victime innocente. Tout, mais pas elle. Il était prêt à donner son Dragon Noir aux Yeux Rouges... Non, toutes ses cartes pour la revoir. Arrêter de jouer aux Duels de Monstres ne signifiait rien face à la valeur de la vie de sa sœur.

Il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à ses cartes depuis ce jour. Ni même à ses amis. C'était affreusement égoïste de sa part, toutefois il ne se sentait pas capable de leur faire face. Il n'avait pas envie de voir leur pitié dans leurs yeux. Il ne souhaitait pas les entendre dire que tout irait bien parce que c'était faux. Cela n'irait jamais bien. Elle était partie.

Aucun être au monde n'était en mesure de le comprendre. Ses amis lui diraient de croire en la force de l'amitié. Quelle blague. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire. Toutes ces paroles sonnaient horriblement faux. Cela ne la ramènerait pas. Le pouvoir de l'amitié n'avait pas pu la sauver, alors pourquoi continuerait-il d'y croire ? Pourquoi s'embêter à crier qu'être avec ses amis résoudrait tous les problèmes, puisqu'il avait dorénavant la preuve que c'était faux ?

Katsuya mangeait peu, et son père ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Quand bien même ils vivaient dans le même appartement, ils se croisaient peu. Il n'avait presque pas quitté sa chambre, aussi n'était-il pas au courant de l'attitude de son père depuis l'accident. Peut-être qu'il souffrait. Peut-être pas. Mais cela ne changerait absolument rien.

Il ne saurait dire comment étaient rythmées ses journées dans la mesure où il n'avait même plus la notion du temps. Les journées et les nuits se ressemblaient. Il serait incapable de dire si le soleil était levé ou bien couché à cet instant précis. Ses yeux ne distinguaient plus la lumière de l'obscurité et se contentaient de fixer un point devant eux sans faillir.

Il ne ressentait ni la faim ni la fatigue. Seule la douleur dominait dans son esprit. Il restait assis contre un mur sans bouger, l'air vide, tout le temps. Il ne savait pas s'il bougeait ; si c'était le cas, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Son état l'aurait choqué en tant normal, il n'aurait jamais songé avant sa mort qu'il pourrait un jour se comporter de la sorte. Assurément serait-il honteux de ses actions. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent.

« Shi... Zu... Ka... »

Sa propre voix le surprit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir parlé depuis une éternité. Sa gorge semblait sèche, douloureuse. Toutefois, la souffrance de son corps ne parviendrait pas à surpasser l'agonie dans son cœur. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Jônôchi réalisa quelque chose de majeur : il ne s'était même pas rendu sur le lieu où tout cela s'était produit. On le lui avait indiqué oralement, néanmoins, jusque là, il n'avait même pas envisagé de s'y rendre.

Il avait comme l'impression que ce serait l'offenser que d'ignorer cet endroit qui était la cause de son départ. Il ne savait pas si s'y rendre changerait sa situation actuelle, s'il se sentirait soudainement mieux, or il ressentait l'envie ; non, le besoin de voir cet endroit qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien, pour l'avoir fréquenté quotidiennement auparavant. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était levé et avait déjà quitté l'appartement.

S'il était en mesure de penser convenablement, il se serait aperçu de la faiblesse de son corps en raison du manque de nourriture. Il marchait en titubant mais s'en moquait éperdument. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils souhaitaient, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Le monde extérieur était tellement dénué d'intérêt qu'il n'avait aucune volonté d'y prêter la moindre attention.

Ses pas le menèrent instinctivement dans son lycée où sa petite-sœur était entrée au début de l'année quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait à peine vécu quatre ou cinq mois en tant que lycéenne. Elle était encore si jeune... Katsuya tenta de chasser ces pensées et de se concentrer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement, en vain. Son attention se dissipa au moment où il entra dans le bâtiment. L'escalier où tout s'était passé se trouvait au bout du couloir sur la gauche.

Sans même faire attention à la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, il se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait besoin de voir cet endroit, sans savoir pourquoi. Il sentait qu'il devait le faire, c'était tout. C'était comme s'il se sentait attiré, tel un aimant. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne voyait plus rien. Il ne songeait qu'à cet escalier. Il ne savait pas ce que le voir changerait dans sa vie, en admettant que cela modifiât quelque chose.

Alors qu'il tournait à un angle, il percuta un élève en plein fouet. Néanmoins, il se releva vite sans même s'excuser ni regarder l'identité de la victime. Il l'entendit prononcer quelque chose, or cela paraissait si distant dans son esprit qu'il se demanda si elle avait réellement parlé. Cette personne n'en mourrait pas s'il ne présentait pas ses excuses, n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'il recommençait à se diriger vers l'escalier, la voix de la victime retentit à nouveau.

« Eh bien, le chien ne sait plus aboyer ? »

Kaiba. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire. Il était la personne qu'il souhaitait le moins voir en ce moment. Ses paroles éveillèrent une colère, voire une profonde rage en lui. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ? Il aurait dû s'en douter, ce type n'avait aucun sentiment. Il ne ressentait absolument rien, il n'était qu'un robot sadique et maniaque. Il s'amusait de sa douleur et jouait avec. Il ne le laisserait pas faire.

Serrant le poing, Jônôchi se retourna vivement puis tenta de lui asséner un coup, sans succès. Le manque de nourriture faisait ses effets maintenant. Sa chance dont il s'était souvent vanté l'avait abandonné depuis un mois. Il était incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce fût vraisemblablement. Toutefois, il refusait plus que tout de s'avouer vaincu. Kaiba ne pourrait pas éviter éternellement ses coups, il finirait par lui faire payer ses paroles. Il lui ferait comprendre sa douleur. Même s'il était incapable de comprendre de toute manière.

La rage le contrôlait tout entier, il ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Il voulait toucher Kaiba. Le blesser. Lui faire payer. Le tuer. Il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint son objectif. Il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Il ne laisserait pas sa sœur être insultée de la sorte. Ce type n'avait pas le droit de porter atteinte à sa dignité, elle ne lui avait jamais rien fait. Elle était la personne la plus gentille qu'il eût connu. Elle ne méritait rien de ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle aurait dû reprendre les cours avec tout le monde.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau, il sentit deux bras le retenir par les épaules, le coupant dans son élan. Qui osait ? Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour identifier l'intrus. Une seule personne aurait osé aller contre lui physiquement dans ce genre de situation. Tous les autres auraient eu peur. Comment osait-il l'arrêter après ce que ce type arrogant lui avait dit ?

« Lâche-moi, Honda, je vais buter cet enfoiré ! »

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un muscle et continua de le retenir alors qu'il se débattait. Aussitôt, Anzu et Yûgi s'approchèrent, tentant de le calmer à leur tour. Le roi des jeux lança un regard vers Kaiba qui s'éclipsa sans prononcer le moindre mot. Cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Katsuya n'avait pas remarqué son départ, trop perdu dans sa rage. Son nom prononcé par ses amis désespérés ne le calma pas. Il devait venger sa sœur !

Sans trop savoir comment, peut-être en raison de sa faiblesse liée au manque de nourriture, il finit par arrêter de se débattre. Honda, qui le sentit, le lâcha et il tomba sur ses genoux, la tête baissée. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs ? Il n'aurait pas dû venir. Voir cet escalier où Shizuka était tombée n'aurait absolument rien changé à sa situation. Cela ne lui aurait pas permis de se sentir mieux. Sa sœur ne serait pas revenue pour autant. Cela ne servait à rien.

Katsuya bascula en avant, se retenant par les mains. Il se trouvait à présent à quatre pattes sur le sol, la tête rivée sur ce dernier. Ses cris avaient attiré d'autres lycéens que Honda s'était empressé de chasser. Le blond n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela actuellement. Il fallait juste ses amis autour de lui, des spectateurs ne feraient que déranger.

Les trois amis le regardaient sans trop savoir comment réagir. Celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé de les voir depuis l'accident un mois plus tôt. À en juger les cernes sous ses yeux ainsi que sa maigreur, ils pouvaient aisément deviner qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui depuis ce jour-là. La mort de Shizuka les avait tous affectés, même si ce n'était pas comparable à la souffrance de son frère. Et ils ne pouvaient quasiment rien faire.

Jônôchi serra les poings. Que devait-il faire ? Aucune de ses actions ne l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Rien ne la ramènerait. Alors qu'était-il censé faire ? Y avait-il un moyen pour apaiser la douleur qui le tiraillait ? Pouvait-il ôter ce poids sur son cœur ? Il en doutait fortement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au moins un mois s'était écoulé depuis ce jour, étant donné que les cours avaient repris. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps... Il avait perdu le cours du temps à force.

Pourquoi elle ? C'était un stupide accident. Si quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, il n'en serait pas là. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'aurait pas dû s'absenter aussi longtemps ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas pu lui dire au revoir, elle était partie avant. Il avait failli. Il regrettait chaque instant de n'avoir pas été à sa place. Il aurait dû chuter à sa place. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il était incapable de modifier le passé.

Il sentit soudain une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Celle d'Anzu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à ce moment précis. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il pleurait. Il n'avait pas pleuré en un mois. Il avait été choqué, certes, voire même démoli en apprenant la nouvelle, or il n'avait pas pleuré. Sans doute parce que le choc avait été tellement grand qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Les larmes n'avaient pas coulé depuis la mort de sa sœur. Alors pourquoi était-ce le cas maintenant ?

Il était incapable de s'en empêcher. Même s'il tentait d'arrêter les larmes, elles s'échappaient de plus belle de ses yeux, tombant sur le sol. Il sentait le regard triste de ses amis sur lui ainsi que la main de la jeune danseuse qui tentait de lui communiquer une certaine chaleur. Cela ne changerait pourtant rien. Ce qui était fait était fait. Elle ne reviendrait pas. Alors pourquoi s'embêtaient-ils à essayer de le consoler ? Rien ne guérirait son cœur meurtri.

Jônôchi n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Cela l'avait surpris, certes, néanmoins c'était parce qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu. Pourquoi pleurait-il seulement maintenant alors qu'il aurait pu le faire à maintes reprises depuis un mois ? Pleurer devant ses amis ne le gênait pas, car il savait qu'ils ne le jugeraient pas. Ils n'étaient pas ce genre de personne. Il pouvait compter sur eux, même s'il n'en avait pas très envie pour l'instant. Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers eux depuis qu'ils avaient interrompu son combat avec Kaiba. Katsuya ne voulait plus penser à lui. De toute manière, seule Shizuka occupait ses pensées à ce moment précis. Il en avait assez de ce désespoir. Il voulait réussir à avancer, toutefois il n'y arrivait pas. C'était encore trop tôt, il n'était pas prêt à accepter la réalité et sourire à nouveau. Il ne l'envisageait même pas.

« Tout ira bien, Jônôchi. Nous sommes tes amis. »

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu songer, il sentait qu'ils avaient raison. Quand bien même ils n'étaient pas en mesure d'ôter ce poids en lui en quelques secondes, il avait le sentiment qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour y parvenir. Il pouvait compter sur eux, peu importait la situation. Ils avaient toujours agi dans son intérêt, c'était lui qui avait décidé de se renfermer. Il avait eu besoin de temps tout seul. Il n'irait pas vers les autres par lui-même, il fallait que ce fût l'inverse.

Incapable de lever la tête vers eux, le blond ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui persistaient à couler. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il avait envie de compter sur eux. De ne pas porter cela tout seul. Quand bien même cela ne comblerait pas le vide qu'il ressentait, il pouvait toujours essayer de le remplir avec autre chose. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas envie d'être totalement optimiste. Il était encore trop tôt pour réussir à voir les points positifs dans la situation actuelle.

Néanmoins, malgré sa détresse, il sentait au plus profond de lui-même que ses amis seraient là pour lui à chaque instant.

 


End file.
